Prussia's secret fear
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Germany didn't know, Spain or France didn't know Prussia kept it to himself. Brotherly!Prussia and Germany. CONTEST INFO AT THE TOP!


Prussia's secret fear

A/N: I have another two stories I'm currently writing but I really want to post a one shot that isn't like six thousand words long.

If you guys can guess what character is the main star in both stories I am working on I will make you a story with any pairing you want dedicated to you. Post your answers and pairing in a review, first one to guess the correct character gets the prize.

I apologise for anything that is historically inaccurate if anything is wrong tell me and I'll fix it.

"Hetalia!" = Speech

_'Hetalia!'_ = Thought

'_Hetalia!'_ = Dream / Memories

Onto ze story~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and if I did there would be a lot more fluff and Prussia would belong to me Ksesesesese~

* * *

><p>Prussia sat in the living room in front of the TV as Germany went into the kitchen "Guten Morgan Bruder," Prussia said turning his head so his chin rested on the back of the couch.<p>

"Ja, Guten Morgan Bruder," Germany said rushed.

"You alright West? You seem in a hurry." Prussia said turning his whole body round on the couch.

"Vell ze meeting is about to start in half an hour and I haven't even finished my report on the economy, so Ja I'm in a hurry." Germany ran into the living room grabbing his shoes that sat beside the couch; his hair was askew and a piece of toast was held between his lips.

"I'll get my shoes," Prussia jumped off the couch and was about to walk off into the hall, but was stopped by his brothers answer.

"Nein, you are not coming." Germany said standing up while slicking back his blond hair.

"W-was?" Prussia stuttered but quickly regained his composure "Why not?~ West please!" He whined tugging his sleeve.

"Nein East! You're staying here!" Germany yanked his sleeve away from his brothers clutches "You need to keep an eye on ze house."

Prussia knew he wasn't winning the fight but had to try or they might come back "Please West~ you need someone to keep your awesome levels up!" He pouted and stomped his foot like a five year old "And it's much more fun with me around!"

"I said Nein!" Germany shouted and walked towards the door picking up his car keys from the side table "Auf Wiedersehen East," Germany said walking out the house, waving his hand that contained the keys.

"A-Auf Wiedersehen West!" His voice cracked a little but his brother did not hear. And with a shaky hand he closed the door.

Prussia slid down the door sweating with fear "Ok Prussia don't panic, you're to awesome to panic" Prussia stood up "Right?"

**'**_"Prussia I forbid you to see Germany!"'_

"Oh no zey are already returning," Prussia stumbled up the stairs as the memories flooded into his brain.

'_"Vhy? He did nothing wr-"_

_"Do you dare disobey me?! Stay avay from that democratic asshole!"'_

Prussia shivered at the memory and pressed himself against the wall "I've got to get to Germany's room."

'_Prussia sat in a room cold and dark, he could feel the blood trickle out a wound on his side that had reopened. A door opened emitting a light from outside "Have you learned your lesson?" A taller figure stood in the middle of the light._

_Prussia spat out blood "I vill never stop trying to get back to Germany!"_

_Russia stepped in the room and lifted the pipe out from behind his back, frowning "I'm sorry to hear that." And with a swift movement of his arms Prussia got hit in the face with a pipe.'_

Prussia nearly collapsed "Get up Prussia, you can not collapse, not yet." Forcing himself forward he opened Germany's door and stumbled to his bed; falling onto his bed he buried his face into one of the pillows, clutching it tightly to his body nearly curling around it.

'_Prussia stood in the bathroom, in front of a full length mirror in a white shirt that was unbuttoned and a pair of black trousers. White gauze encircled his chest and a patch covered his eye "You can see him if you wish," Prussia turned round towards the man in the doorway._

_He nodded his head in a thanks and it took all his will not to run out the house.'_

Prussia let tears fall from his eyes as he curled around the pillow and smelled the scent that was his brother.

'_Prussia chapped on the door as he stood outside the "Ja-" Germany's eyes widened "B-Bruder?"_

_"Ja, it's me west."'_

Prussia sobbed into the pillow hugging it tighter; he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to the door "Bruder?"

'_"West!" Prussia was getting dragged away from his Brother again by Russia._

_"Es tut mir leid, East." And the door closed.'_

"East! East! Are you alright?!" Germany shook the Prussians' shoulders.

Prussia's brain processed that Germany was there and quickly jumped on his brother "West, please don't leave me," he sobbed into the bulky mans chest.

"East, what happened?" Germany said rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

Prussia did not answer just clung to the Germans top and sobbed.

**Time Skip~**

Prussia sat on the couch feeling embarrassed and stupid for acting like a child who lost their mother _'more like a brother.'_ He hung his head and folded his hands behind his neck "...Ja, Danke Ameriqa." Germany hung up and walked to the living room towards his brother.

He sat beside his brother and lay a hand on his back "East...vhat happened earlier?"

Prussia sat up and laughed, but you could hear the nervous tinge in it "It vas nothing, forget about it!" His smile wavered as he shouted.

"East, don't lie to me!" He shouted forcefully "I know something's wrong, so please tell me."

Prussia's smile (if you could call it that) fell "V-Vell you see..." He sighed and buried his hands in his hair; he may as well get it over and done with "I have a fear of being alone and every time I'm by myself memories return from vhen Russia took me away. I can't help it, I've vent to psychiatrists and Doctors and zey all say to talk to someone, but I couldn't I felt embarrassed and stupid and thought you wouldn't accept me." A couple of tears fell from his eyes "God I'm such a Dummkopt."

"Bruder," Germany lifted Prussia's face and wiped away the stray tears "Ja, you're a Dummkopt," Prussia's face turned into one of sadness and he closed his eyes "But for a entirely different reason." Prussia's eyes widened "Did you really think I wouldn't care?" Prussia blushed a light pink.

"B-But-" Prussia stuttered.

"I vill alvays care about zes things." Germany hugged him "And don't think otherwise."

Prussia buried his face in his brother's neck "Es tut mir leid Bruder." He clung onto him as he sobbed some more.

"Shhhhh East, don't worry I'm here and always will be."

After that Germany never left Prussia even if it was to go walk the dogs, because Germany always keeps his promises.

* * *

><p>AN: Sequal? Anyway I hope you enjoyed!

Review please ^_^!

-Signed

The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~


End file.
